Certain driving patterns such as repeated hard braking, riding the brake, tailgating, fast acceleration, and hard cornering can be hazardous to the driver, the passengers of other vehicles and pedestrians. Novice drivers are often unaware that their driving habits are improper, and even skilled drivers occasionally revert to poor driving practices without being aware of it.
The present invention is accordingly directed toward a system which may be installed on an automotive vehicle to detect various operating parameters, to analyze these parameters to detect specific hazardous practices and to provide feedback signals to the operator indicative of the improper driving practices. Certain embodiments of the invention could also disable operation of the vehicle when extremely erratic driving indicative of possible inebriation is detected.
A preferred embodiment of the invention, which will subsequently be disclosed in detail, employs a plurality of sensors disposed on the automotive vehicle, each of which provides a multi-value output signal to a controller. The controller has access to a memory storing a table of preset operating parameters. The controller compares the received signals from the sensors with the values stored in the memory to generate an output signal as a function of the comparison. The output signal is provided to a signal generator for providing an audio and/or visual signal for the vehicle operator. The feedback device preferably specifies the nature of the improper driving practice, such as tailgating, by the nature of the feedback signal.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention the driving pattern monitor may be applied to vehicles in the aftermarket by attaching a pressure sensor to the brake pedal and supporting the balance of the system, including an audio feedback device, on the brake pedal flange arm. An alternative embodiment of the invention employs a visual feedback device adapted to be supported on the vehicle dashboard. This unit incorporates the operator controls for the system as well as a visual display of the specific nature of operation detected.
Other aspects of the invention will be made apparent by the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.